User talk:The Mysteryous user
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- First message here? ;-) Heyyyyyyyy let's play minecraft 1.4.2 now if you are active now! The unsigned comment was left by Mahsaad 500 RE:Gunbrick menu I originally didn't post the link because I didn't think it was important. I found it here: http://gamemob.com/news/nitrome-confirms-gunbrick-release-date/ -- 19:05, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Avatars Could you upload the 8 Gunbrick avatars and add all the appropriate information to the Avatars page? If you want, you could just upload the avatar images and then just post the description and name of each one on my talk page and I could add them. I would add the avatars myself, but I'm not sure whether I should do video walkthroughs on how to unlock them. -- 17:45, January 14, 2015 (UTC) New Thread I think you might look at this for sometime and add suggestions. It's important. Mahsaad 500 07:33, January 15, 2015 (UTC) HEY HEY HEY DUDE COME BACK TO CHAT 11:43, April 27, 2015 (UTC) OMG HAPPY BRBDAY OMG HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRIEND ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY YAY WISH YOU A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!! :D :D :D 08:14, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday! Happy Birthday TMU! Thanks for helping Nitrome Wiki in the past with your edits and also doing your admin duty over on Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki! Have a happy birthday! -- 12:10, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Happy B-day! Hello TMU! I came here to wish you a Happy Birthday! Nitromian Poptropica (talk) 13:46, May 20, 2015 (UTC) RE:Villius is back How many users witnessed this? Was any of it in PMs? -- 21:18, May 23, 2015 (UTC) The errors I got It was the same one every time: http://media-minecraftforum.cursecdn.com/attachments/77/744/635573049642356167.PNG 21:06, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Hearting games If you use Firefox or Chrome, you can manipulate the hearting button on games. Go to an any game page, then right click and select "Inspect Element" from the right click menu (in Firefox it has "(Q)" next to it, and in Chrome it is the lower most option in the right click menu). When in Inspect Element, click the top left arrow coming out of the box (Firefox) or top left magnifying glass (Chrome), and then click the heart button. In the Inspect Element box, it should highlight some area, this area being a collapsed box titled " ". If it is not collapsed, click the triangle next to " ". Once it is collapsed, where there is # in " onclick="heartButton(#);" " , I think if you change # to to the id of the game, then click on the page then heart the game, the heart for that game will be registered to whatever game occupies the id you assigned the button to. You can find the id by going to any game and then clicking "all comments", and in the "id" section of the game comments page url, you can find the id. For example, Fluffball's id is 245 because on its comments page the id is 245. For example, you could probably heart Fluffball on the Bad Ice-Cream 3 page by using inspect element to change " onclick="heartButton(232);" " (232 being BIC3's id) to " onclick="heartButton(245);" (245 being Fluffball's id) and then clicking the heart button. I'm not sure if this "hearting manipulation" can be done, since hearting isn't working for me. -- 22:40, June 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Wiki cursor No. While this cursor fits in with the Fan Fiction Wiki because Fan Fiction Wiki is about fan related content, it would not fit with Nitrome Wiki because Nitrome Wiki is more formal (because it covers official Nitrome content) than the Fan Fiction Wiki. -- 16:28, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Ey NFF Chat. Now. 13:05, July 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: Suggestion Thanks for explaining that to me! I'll change all the occurrence of Amazon App Store to Fire OS, since it makes sense. Also, I don't think a forum topic is necessary, since it's just a small change. -- 16:51, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, you can do that. -- 02:27, September 9, 2015 (UTC) RE:Emoticons Sure, you or someone else can do that. -- 12:56, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :Since Takeshi64 objected and he gave a good reason why the emoticons should not be transferred, it would be best to create a forum topic and try to get people to vote on whether to transfer the emoticons. -- 13:39, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Our server: Suprise! Hey I have a suprise for you when you come back to our server! Also there where soem ppl logging in and out of our server for some reasson.http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/5/51/Blaziken_NB.gifStrplumboder, RASENGAN The Mysteryous user 00:15, January 8, 2016 (UTC) RE:RE:Server When I got back, everything in the chest was gone, and youre statue of me has ladders on it now, and the beds are also gone! I made it a private server now, so only you and me can join it.http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/5/51/Blaziken_NB.gifStrplumboder, RASENGAN The Mysteryous user 13:15, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey can you come if you are online? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/5/51/Blaziken_NB.gifStrplumboder, RASENGAN The Mysteryous user 21:11, January 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: Ultimate Briefcase Games published by Nitrome are not that that much related to Nitrome since their involvement in them, outside of publishing the game, is very minimal Nitrome said this about their involvement in published content: "We do get involved with the games to some degree. Mainly to give advice on what we think will help the game perform but we also give suggestions if we have any. It is the developers own game, their idea and final call on most things." Although published games will not have an article here, I plan to mention them under a section on the Nitrome page. For the articles you mention, they exist because they are related to Nitrome games. In regards to making a forum topic, I think it would be better if me and you discuss whether articles on published content should be created on not, since if you made a forum topic it would probably be met with the same response as my message. However, if you really want to discuss this with the community, feel free to create a forum topic in Forum:Wiki Discussion. -- 23:51, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :I'm gonna go out on a limb and create a forum thread for this, because, well, I'd like to give my input on this, and I'm confused on whose talk page I should put it on; I think this topic concerns many users, actually. (Mystery, NOBODY, Anonymoustyd + all the people he mentioned on his post) 03:05, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::HA never mind I made a blog post instead. 03:33, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Uh so why are we keeping Miniclip's page? They published Nitrome's games too. Also all of the distributable games are distributed amongst a lot of gaming websites... We don't have pages for them so why keep 2/3 and not the others? So I'd recommend deleting Nitrome games publishers and keeping games that are published by Nitrome 05:15, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Miniclip was involved with the development of Nitrome's games. -- 14:56, February 8, 2016 (UTC) halp pl0x Managed to install technic, what now? D: 12:33, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault free on Origin! for a limited time tho title says all if u download it tell me pl0x 15:52, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :u need to download Tunngle to use multiplayer. 13:54, March 30, 2016 (UTC) WoT E Actually, yes I did. My name is AshBob5000. AshBob100 (talk) 00:16, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Sadly, I am technically grounded right now, so it might not happen soon. If we ever meet up in chat, hopefully we can do it then. AshBob100 (talk) 20:23, March 31, 2016 (UTC)